


Will You...?

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: Please make me into the happiest man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- archie is responsible for this. blame them, not me.  
> \- i've missed writing kaosou  
> \- people never write enough kisses in fic, so i'm here to deliver ;D  
> \- i got in the mood bc of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MddL-FBwijA) k.will song  
> \- ^ summary and title is from the song too \o/  
> \- i'm @harucchu on twitter

“February, did they _have_ to have the wedding in fucking _February_?” Kaoru shivers as he unlocks the apartment door, Souma following behind him closely.

 

“The bride was pretty.” Souma hangs his scarf on the coat rack.

 

“She was.” Kaoru agrees, loosening his black tie.

 

“Adonis-dono looked happy today.” Souma remarks.

 

“Well, marriage does that to a man.”

 

“Does it?”

 

“I imagined I’d have that too someday.”

 

“What?”

 

“A beautiful girl in a pretty, white gown, her father walking her down the aisle, you know, that stuff, Souma-kun.”

 

“I see.”

 

“But then I met _you_.”

 

“Pardon _me_ for ruining your fantasies.” Souma drapes his jacket over the dining room chair.

 

“Actually, you made them _better_ , Souma-kun~” Kaoru grins.

 

“Did you imagine me wearing a wedding dress?”

 

“No, but now that you mention it-”

 

“Hakaze-dono.” Souma’s brows furrow in annoyance.

 

“Okay, okay, but can I explain?”

 

“I don’t see why not. You’ll do it _regardless_ of what _I_ think, Hakaze-dono.”

 

“We’ll be dressed in tuxedos, lapels decorated with baby’s breath. We’ll dance, drink champagne, have a grand party, and at the end of the night, we’ll fall in love again.”

 

Souma chuckles. “Are you proposing, Hakaze-dono?”

 

“Proposing?” Kaoru ponders. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am, Souma-kun.”

 

“Hakaze-”

 

“Marry me.” Kaoru kneels, taking Souma’s hands in his.

 

Souma blinks once, twice, _thrice_ , unconvinced his reality now is Kaoru _proposing_.

 

“I don’t have a ring, but… marry me, Souma-kun.”

 

Souma’s eyes glisten with tears.

 

“Souma-kun…?”

 

“Disgrace,” Souma mumbles into Kaoru’s chest. “do it properly.” Souma sniffs.

 

“Sorry.” Kaoru kisses Souma’s forehead.

 

“Kimonos.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I want to wear kimonos.” Souma firmly states his opinion.

 

“Yes, yes, anything else?” Kaoru kisses Souma’s jaw.

 

“... parents.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I want your parents there.”

 

“Souma-kun, you know that isn’t-” Kaoru sighs. “Well, we can send them the invitation.” Souma hugs Kaoru’s waist tightly.

 

“Thank you.” Souma burrows his face into Kaoru’s chest happily, the faint smell of the ocean lingering beneath his cologne.

 

“Souma-kun,” Kaoru lifts Souma’s chin up. “let’s go buy our rings.”

 

“ _Now?_ ”

 

“No, not now, Souma-kun,” Kaoru’s arms snake around Souma’s waist. “Tonight, I’m going to love you.” Kaoru’s lips meet Souma’s again, this time, more passionate, with a sense of urgency. Kaoru untucks Souma’s dress shirt, allowing his hand to roam Souma’s skin underneath, soft and warm to the touch.

 

Souma has become familiar with this routine, the way his breath dances over his skin while pressing embarrassing reminders of love onto his body, the way his skin melts beneath Kaoru’s fingers.

 

Souma’s body complies in response, gives, wants, _receives._ After five years of living together (five years of make out sessions in uncompromising positions and serious to silly arguments between them), Souma’s grown accustomed (addicted even) to Kaoru’s warmth, how Kaoru can’t pick day apart from night when Souma is next to his side, the stickiness lingering between them after a night of hard, long sex, the way Kaoru’s fingertips caress his violet hair as if they were touching silk.

 

“Hakaze-dono?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We can’t have sex before marriage.”

 

Kaoru chuckles, and kisses Souma’s knuckles. “Then… be my husband, Souma-kun.”

 

“And then?” Souma runs his fingers through the soft hair at Kaoru’s nape.

 

“And then… We can fuck for life?”

 

Souma’s laughter transforms into a moan as Kaoru’s lips suck on the delicate skin protecting Souma’s throat.

 

“Hakaze-dono, _no_ ,”

 

“No?” Kaoru repeats. “Souma-kun, earlier, was that you being-”

 

“I’m not in the mood tonight.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Kaoru immediately assumes the worst because the worst _always_ happens to Kaoru.

 

“Nothing.” Kaoru’s concern doesn’t dissipate. “ _Nothing._ ” Souma cups Kaoru’s cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs reassuringly.

 

“Then…?” Kaoru presses a kiss to Souma’s palm.

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“I thought-” Kaoru breathes a sigh of relief. “No, rest.” Kaoru’s legs swing over their bed.

 

“But-” Souma begins to sit up.

 

“I’ll wake you up.”

 

“Hakaze-dono, I’m in charge of preparing dinner. I must-”

 

“We won’t die from ordering pizza once, Souma-kun.” Kaoru pushes Souma back into the pillows.

 

“But aren’t you-”

 

“I’ll do the laundry too. Now strip.” Kaoru casually unbuckles Souma’s belt.

 

“That was your plan all along, wasn’t it, Hakaze-dono?” Despite Souma’s earlier complaints, Souma’s ass rises off their mattress in compliance, seemingly giving in to the promise of sleep.

 

“I had different intentions back then.” Kaoru admits as he pulls Souma free from his trousers. “I need your shirt too, Souma-kun.” Kaoru’s fingers begin working on Souma’s buttons.

 

“I can do it myself!” Souma blushes. “Pervert.” Souma’s glare contrasts his otherwise obedient hands.

 

Kaoru laughs, deciding to play along with Souma. “Mm, I _love_ your body, Souma-kun.” Kaoru’s hand caresses Souma’s muscular thigh. Souma pushes him away with his foot.

 

“Just that?” Souma’s eyes almost look sad, and that tugs on Kaoru’s heartstrings.

 

“No.” Kaoru leans down to kiss Souma for the umpteenth time.

 

_All of you._


End file.
